


100 Kinks - Fraxus - Roleplay

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [46]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Dom/sub, Kink Meme, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 46 for the 100 Kinks ChallengePairing: FraxusKink: Roleplay
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295813
Kudos: 24





	100 Kinks - Fraxus - Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> Fraxus - Roleplay  
> requested by anonymous  
> always open for ship/kink suggestions for this meme ;) (even though I'm a slow ass)

More often than not it was much easier for Laxus to keep his sounds in control when he was the one burying himself inside his boyfriend. Although, even then he didn’t bother to do so, grunting and growling and groaning as he felt Freed’s tight ass around him. 

Now though it was one of the times where it seemed harder to keep any of his movements or sounds in check as his hands held the edge of the rune mage’s desk gripped and his green-haired boyfriend thrust into him from behind with powerful thrusts. _This_ had never been innocent. The little roleplay between boss and employee was bound to end _right here_ and _in such a way_ , both of them had known it right from the start and both of them had been looking forward to it. It felt amazing and so incredibly intense as Laxus experienced once again just how much hidden force lingered in the swordman’s hips and he groaned out loud, feeling Freed’s arms around him and heaving a breathy moan as well. Freed was having no mercy on his 'employee'.

“Don’t you dare messing up any of my papers…,” the greenet groaned teasingly, a familiar tinge of authority swinging in his lust-filled voice and even though Laxus barely ever admitted it this confidence and subtle dominance he knew was part of the Raijinshuu’s Captain turned him on incredibly much. God, that was hot. He felt like his cock was going to burst and he could barely grasp a straight thought as his boyfriend kept slamming into him, rocking him against the edge of the desk.

“Fuck”, the dragon slayer cursed as a hand wrapped around his throbbing cock, Freed’s thrusts never stopping and his mouth hung open in hot pleasure, body beginning to quiver slightly. Months ago he had never believed just how amazing it felt to possess something like a prostate and now here he was groaning and wanting more as their skins were almost sticking together. 

But Laxus wasn’t the only one getting closer to his orgasm. Freed’s breathing too was getting much heavier and the rhythm of his thrusts was altering slightly now. Mindlessly Freed reached for the tie around the taller man’s neck, tugging at it just a bit and then burying his teeth in the blond’s shoulder as he pressed up against him close, pausing in his motions just for a few heartbeats to exhale. “You’re making an incredible office fling, Laxus, you know?”

And Laxus could only groan at this faint feeling of humiliation, Freed's dick filling him up and his hand around his throbbing cock, waiting for a permission to come. And really, he didn't care about messing up the papers even if it meant that he had torturous pleasure and a dominant devil of a boyfriend coming for him and his sanity all day long.


End file.
